Three's Company
Three's CompanyWorld First Hands-on with Grand Theft Auto V, IGN is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by FIB agent Steve Haines to protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. Description The mission begins with Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton being summoned by the corrupt FIB agent, Steve Haines. Haines forces Michael and his crew to perform an abduction against the IAA, another government force, in order to boost the funding for the FIB. Michael refuses, until Haines uses Dave's leverage into forcing him to do the job. Michael does the "heavy lifting", and will grab Mr. K. Trevor is tasked with flying a Frogger helicopter because of his past experience as a pilot. Franklin acts a sniper, who will provide support for Michael. When the 3 protagonists arrive at the IAA HQ, Franklin is already perched with a Heavy Sniper on top of a building across the street to cover Michael. As Trevor hovers overhead, Michael rappels down the building to the 36th floor to extract the target. The target, Mr. K's being tortured by IAA agents. Michael identifies the target, and rappels in, putting a gun to his head and the agents aim their guns at Michael, prompting Franklin to kill some of the IAA agents guarding the target. With the first wave of agents clear, Trevor pulls them out of the building and Michael and Franklin kill remaining agents. Michael rappels him and Mr. K back up to the helicopter, as many IAA helicopters show up. Franklin kills one pilot, while Michael kills the others. After getting rid of the air unit, Michaels tells Franklin to take off, while Trevor, Michael, and Mr. K head to an empty lot to give him to the FIB, where the mission concludes. Mission Objectives *Go to Dave. - *Go to Dave's car. - *Go to El Burro Heights. - *Go to the IAA Headquarters. - *Climb down the IAA Headquarters. - *Enter through the window. - *Kill all the IAA agents. - *Take down all the IAA helicopters - *Go back to El Burro Heights. - Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 07:30. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 60%. *Headshots - Kill 10 enemies with headshots. Aftermath Weazel News Newspaper "Eye witnesses believe they had just seen the crime of the century - an audacious raid on the IAA Headquarters in Downtown Los Santos, in which a man was snatched from an office by a suspect hanging from a helicopter before both escaped. Not so, according to the IAA. Agency spokeswoman Lucinda Jacob told reporters the incident was merely a training exercise, and nothing to be concerned by. "We are constantly training and yesterday was no exception. An agent posing as a terror suspect was snatched in a practice raid to see how our systems and processes respond to extreme duress. Despite problems with our funding, people should be relieved to know our systems worked great. You're in safe hands," Jacob said." Bleeter Posts *@kankanjill - "helikopter dogfight between terorists and IAA over Los Santos. WTF is goin on, r we at war." *@usafrankieg - "Now they've breached the IAA Headquarters! The heart of our security machine! This is what happens when you go soft on Iraq! I told you an attack was coming! Why does no one read my bleets!" Trivia *After the mission, it is stated in the news that the IAA was performing a training exercise at their headquarters. This is a coverup. *In GameInformer's demo review, it was mentioned that the target would be injured due to one of the agents smashing a flashlight on his finger, causing his finger to bleed. However in the actual game, there is no effect on his hands. *Originally, this mission was going to be called "The Extraction". *The IGN's demo review mentions that this would be the first mission in which all 3 protagonists would be available to play as. This remained true. *Karen appears in this mission as the lead interrogator of the target. She cannot be killed, however, since she escapes the room before the player regains control as Michael. **This also confirms that United Liberty Paper is a front for the IAA, and both Karen and the ULP contact are working for them. *If the player wait long enough in the window without entering the building, Karen will notice Michael hanging outside and alert the agents. *The building where Franklin covers Michael is the Arcadius Business Center. *The title also points out that Michael, Trevor and Franklin work together to complete the mission. This is actually the first time & mission where Franklin meets Trevor and all three protagonists work together. *There are multiple possible references for the mission's name. **It is possibly a reference to the fact that this is the first mission where all three protagonists are forced to work together. **Another possibility is that it is a reference to the 1984-85 TV show Three's a Crowd, which was later renamed Three's Company. **The most likely source is the fact that Karen appears in the mission; she first appeared in Three's a Crowd in GTA IV. The two titles are idioms that mean the opposite of each other. **Another possible reference is to The A-Team (film) where Hannibal Smith, Murdock, and B.A. use similar methods to extract a target (Michael, Trevor, and Franklin in the similar positions respectfully). *The Frogger in this mission is the helicopter added to Trevor's Sandy Shores helipad. Trevor paints "TPI", and a few vulgarities on the helicopter after acquiring it. Gallery FranklinTrevor&Michael-GTAV.jpg|Michael, Trevor and Franklin Breaking and entering into IAA.jpg|Michael rappels down the IAA building TheExtraction-GTAV-takingthehosatage.jpg|Michael extracting Mr. K, needing backup Shooting a helicopter.jpg|Michael shooting at the chopper Escape from IAA.jpg View of the city.jpg Michael threatening the target-GTAV.png|An IAA agent aiming his gun at Michael Helicopter Chase-GTAV.png|A chopper behind Trevor's Frogger trailer3_michael_050.jpg|Michael breaking into the office Three'scompany-GTAV.jpg TheExtraction-GTAV.jpg Frank Sniper.jpg|Frank across the street, as the sniper, covering Michael Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 23 Three's Company|Three's Company Walkthrough References Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Missions